Monster: A Sterek Story
by calhale
Summary: Stiles is a boy yearning for his once upon a time; his adventure; his "something more". He didn't really think it was going to come by becoming a prisoner of a beast. And who is the man who comes to his room at night and leaves before the sun can light his face? Love comes when we least expect it. Basically a retelling of Disney's Beauty and the Beast with some extra nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar women came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the

bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggered appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old women away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and in punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-fifth year. If he could learn another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Stiles sighed in mild discontent on his way to work. The sun was shining and birdsong whistled through the air. Around him the village of Beacon Hills was waking up and everywhere he looked people seemed to be smiling at him. It made Stiles pout.

If Stiles was honest with himself he'd realize he wasn't angry at the happy villagers or even how safe and peaceful Beacon Hills was. After all, the more peaceful it was the less his father, the sheriff, had to be put at risk. What bothered him was how incredibly bored he was.

"Once upon a time.." he whispered to himself and waved at two happy barmaids who were looking in his general direction. They giggled furiously before he realized they weren't looking at him at all. "As is my life." Stiles rolled his eyes and continued walking. In the books that he read once upon a time meant adventure and excitement was about to happen. It was the starting point of an epic quest or journey and every night Stiles poured himself into those books hoping that in the morning his once upon a time would come.

At that moment, the boy whom the girls had been waving at placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Stiles, did you consider my offer?" He whispered in Stiles' ear. Stiles' groaned and pushed him away.

"Actually I have Jackson, and I've decided to decline." Stiles said with a false smile.

Jackson grabbed his shoulder again. "What do you mean you decline?"

Stiles did his best not to cringe with Jackson up in his personal space. "Well, first off I don't think marrying you would be in either of our best interest. After all, you've slept with half the town already and I don't think that bods well for a monogamous relationship. After secondly, if there in anyone in this town whom I would rather stab myself in the eyes repeatedly instead of spend the rest of my life with, it would be you. So again, I've decided to decline."

Stiles looked over to see Jackson smiling back at the barmaids, "And you're not paying any attention to me." Stiles rolled his eyes and carefully slipped out of Jackson's grasp and into the small bookstore.

"Morning Red!" Danny greeted him groggily from behind the counter. Stiles smiled back and trudged into the backroom with Danny on his heels. "Let me guess, my lame best friend attacked you on the way here?"

Stiles hung his bag and jacket up, " God, could he get anymore obnoxious? Half way through protesting my dismissal of the engagement he got distracted by some sleazy pussy across the street. How do you deal with him?"

Danny shrugged, leaning against the door frame. "Eh, he's mostly harmless. He's just a little competitive."

"Competitive?" Stiles asked as he pulled three books from his bag, "That makes no sense. I'm not a trophy to win. There's nothing remotely special about me. I'm pretty sure most of the town thinks I'm crazy anyways. Hell I think I'm crazy half the time."

"Whatever you say Stiles," Danny replied, "Did you read all those last night?"

Stiles gave him a guilty look, "Maybe?"

"Do you sleep at night?"

"Sometimes. I just couldn't put them down." Stiles explained walking back into the shop.

"You're right." Danny yawned, " You are crazy."

Stiles smiled and put his books back into their rightful places. "Long night?"

"Hmm," Danny nodded, "Went to the pub last night and every two beer queer was trying to get into my pants. Ended up going home with the inventors son and screwing like bunnies."

"I could have lived without knowing that." Stiles cringed.

"Oh right, I forgot you're mister chastity." Danny sighed.

"Hey," Stiles exclaimed, "It's not that I've chosen to stay a virgin this long. I just haven't found anyone interesting enough to keep attention. Everyone in this town is so boring, with exception to you and maybe my Father. Even this town is boring. Nothing exciting ever happens. But you know what frustrates me the most?"

Danny looked up from where he had been dozing on the counter, "What?"

Stiles continued while shoving an innocent book of poetry onto it's shelf. "I so annoyed that there's so much potential for Beacon Hills to be interesting. It just misses all the marks. For one, we have a forest right outside town, but it's not forbidden or dark and it certainly doesn't have any fairies or monsters in it.

There's supposed to be castle in said forest but has anyone bothered to go see if it exists, nope. And further more there hasn't been a dragon around here in like fifty years because some dick head thought it's head would look nice above the tavern fireplace, so I can't even try and go find and ask it to send me on a stupid quest to find a mystical cup."

Danny blinked at him, "You really need to get laid."

"GOD!" Stiles shouted and throwing his hands up in the air, "Why is it that I have to live in a town where the only things to looks forward to are getting drunk and screwing? I am doomed to a boring isolated existence of utter boredom."

"Stop being so dramatic." Danny sighed, "Besides interesting things totally happen here. I mean don't you know about what Lydia Martin?"

"What about Lydia? Did she get knocked up?" Stiles asked with mildly growing interest.

Danny chuckled, "No, but from what I hear she was on her way back from the city when her carriage was attacked by wolves. But here's where it get's weird. She says that as she was running away she ran into a monster. Apparently it was like part man, part wolf."

"A monster? She just ran into a monster?" Stiles questioned "How did she even get away?"

"Well, according to her it was right before dawn and at first she thought it was some smoking hot guy but right as the sun started to rise so she could see his face his eyes went red and he like transformed into this hairy wolf thing with fangs and claws and shit. Apparently, after it transformed it ran away from her. She ran into town this morning raving about it, woke up half the town. You're father's the sheriff, how do you not know about this? He went rushing by this morning with the other men on some man hunt. Oh and he said not to wait up for him but there should be some venison left in the ice box for dinner."

"Great." Stiles huffed, "Dad's out hunting monster's and I'm stuck at home being bored. Fuck my life."

Stiles knew he shouldn't worry about his Father. Sheriff Stilanski was a capable man of the law who was very talented with a sword and a bow. However, it was nearly dawn and his father still hadn't returned home. It was another few terrified hours before Stiles heard a knock at his front door.

It was one of his father's deputies. "Is my dad ok?" Stiles asked before the man could say anything, "He's not dead is he?"

The look on the man's face fell. "We're not sure. You might wanna sit down."

"No! I will not sit down!" Stiles yelled, "I want to know what happened to my father and you're going to tell me right now!"

The man groaned, "Look kid, we were searching the area where Lydia Martin was attacked. It was nearly dusk when suddenly there were wolves all around us. And then this monster came out of the woods and grabbed your father. We tried to follow it but it carried him off towards the old castle. Night was coming, and we had to escape from the wolf pack. They chased us half way here. We're planning a rescue party but we can only assume it would be fruitless. That beast probably ripped him to shreds. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Stiles reacted by punching him in the face. "Fuck, that hurts!" Stiles whined, "And fuck you assuming the worst. If you're not gonna go save my father I will." He slammed the door in the deputy's face and went to gather his things.

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles had his red jacket on with a quiver and bow strapped to his back. A set of daggers were sheathed around his thigh and his bag slung over his shoulder. He saddled up the horse in the stable and set off towards the woods.

It was closing in on sunset by the time Stiles reached the gates of the castles. The walls were overgrown with thorn bushes and angry gargoyles snarled down from the ramparts. A icy shiver of fear ran down his spine but he steeled himself and dismounted. Slowly he pushed open the iron gates. Their finely crafted bars in the shape of a rose.

The gardens leading up to the giant doors were shrouded in twilight and the shadows turned the greenery into frightening shapes. Stiles rapped against the splinting wood of the entrance. "Hello?" He whispered, "Is anyone there?" He knocked once more and this time the door opened slowly before him.

Swallowing down another wave of terror, Stiles cautiously stepped into the darkened hall. The massive room supported by gleaming marble pillars and the last of the suns rays shining down through the massive skylight above. "Papa?" He called as he ventured up the grand staircase. As he continued down a dim hallway, he spotted a light shining from beneath a door way. Behind him he thought he heard the quite whispers of talking and he turned to call out to the voices owners, "Hello? Please, I'm looking for my father."

He turned back around when he heard the door in front of him open and he rushed through it, "Papa? Is that you?" Ahead of him the light led him up a stone staircase. "Father?"

"Stiles?" Came his father's voice from the other side of the room. Stiles immediately grabbed the torch at the top of the stairs and rushed towards him. His father was chained to the wall. Stiles was by his side in an instant. "How did you find me?" The sheriff couched harshly and Stiles suddenly realized it was freezing.

"Papa." Stiles gasped as he tried to remove the shackles around his father's wrists.

"Stiles, you have to get out of here. Leave me here. Run." The sheriff pleaded.

Stiles shook his head, "No, I'm getting you out of here."

"Son, please, you must go now before he returns. I couldn't bare to loss you too." He begged.

"Before who returns?"

Before the sheriff could reply Stiles was yanked backwards and thrown half way across the room. The torch in his hand landed in the puddle of water and extinguishing any light from the room."What are you doing here?!" A growling voice in the darkness yelled.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Stiles questioned as he pulled a dagger slowly from its place against his thigh.

"The master of this castle." the man growled.

Stiles tried to make the shaking in his hands stop as he raised the dagger towards the voice. "I came here for my father. I demand that you release him. He's sick, he needs help or he'll die!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed on my land!" He man spat. "He and his men were cutting through my forest like animals. They should have left when my wolves surrounded them."

"Please, I can't let him die here. Please I'll do anything." Stiles pleaded.

The man shifted in the shadows, moving towards the stairs to leave but Stiles could see the bright red glow of his eyes shift to blue momentarily before he huffed, "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner and he will pay for his crime."

"He'll never make it that long. There has to be something..." Stiles stammered. "Wait!" The man in the shadows stopped and looked over his shoulder at Stiles, waiting. Stiles lowered his dagger and stepped closer to the man and into the dying light of the sun coming through the cloudy window. "You could take me instead."

"You!" The man growled before his voice went softer, "You would take his place?"

Behind him his father struggled against his chains, "Stiles, no! Don't do this!"

Stiles struggled to ignore his father's protest, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes," the man hissed, "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Stiles thought about this for a moment, terror coursing through him before he could find his resolve, "Come into the light." He demanded.

Slowly, Stiles watched as one clawed foot then the other stepped into the light. His gaze wandered upwards, taking in the muscled body of a man with inch long claws on each finger tip; but his breath caught in his throat as his face came into the light. The dagger fell with a clatter from Stiles' hand. In the burning light of sun set the man's wolfish features were stark. Dark hair framed his face like fur and accented his long tapered ears. Sharp fangs jutted from his teeth making his plump lips turn down in a snarl. The bridge of his nose and brow bones were furrowed in the manner of an angry dog. And once more the vicious flash of his ruby eyes left Stiles breathless and in shock.

"No, Stiles, I can't let you do this!" His father screamed, the action sending him into another fit of couching. It made Stiles' choice easier. She closed his eyes and calmed himself before stepping even closer to the beast. "You have my word."

Slowly the beast reach out and softly ran one clawed finger tip across Stiles' cheek. The action made Stiles' take in a shaky breath.

"Done!"The beast snarled and stormed past him to release his father. Stiles sank to his knees as the weight of his decision began to sink in. His father came to his side and hugged him against his chest. "Stiles, please listen to me. You don't have to do this. I'm older, I've lived my life. Don't give up yours."

However before Stiles could reply, his father was dragged from his grasp and the beast dragged him out of the tower. Stiles watched from the tower window as the beast tossed his father onto Stiles' horse and sent it sprint back into the forest.

Shortly, the beast returned. "You didn't even let me say goodbye!" Stiles yelled, "I'm never going to see him again and you didn't even let me do that!" Fury and sadness replaced Stiles' fear, or perhaps buried it. He rushed towards the beast fist pulled back to strike, but the man caught his wrist and pulled him close. Once again his eyes flashed blue.

They stayed there for a moment, and Stiles had to remind himself to breath as the beast's eyes roamed his face. "This wolf will take you to your room." At his word a tawny brown wolf came out of the shadows behind him.

Stiles blinked in surprise, "My room? But I thought..."

"What? You wanna stay in the tower?" The beast growled and released him from his hold.

"N-no." Stiles answered.

"Then follow the wolf." He said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Stiles called, "What's your name?"

The beast stopped and looked out the window at the setting sun. Once more he reached out and stroked Stiles' cheek. "Derek, you can call me Derek. I must go now before..." He gave a pained noise and with that he was gone.

Author's notes: So yeah, I borrowed a lot from Disney but I've been having trouble starting this request. I'd like to dedicate this to Show-me-the-stars-chinboy on tumblr since she wanted this so badly. I promise more is on the way. But I wanted to get this first bit out. BTW I do not own Teen Wolf or Beauty and the Beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles followed the wolf back down the shadowy corridor. Statues of demons and dragons with multiply heads snarled down at him in the eerie light cast from the lantern in his hand. "His taste in decorating could use some work." He mumbled to himself.

"It wasn't always like this. In fact it was really quite nice. But you know how spells are, just gotta ruin it for every body." The wolf replied nonchalantly.

"Boy do I. Read this book about a castle like this once. I'm pretty sure it was haunted and everyone died." Stiles suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wait, you just talked!"

The wolf looked at his quizzically, "Yeah?"

"You're a wolf, and you just talked to me. How does that even work?" Stiles stammered.

The wolf gave a shrug, "Umm, not really sure, but kinda like this castle wasn't always creepy, I wasn't always a wolf. None of us were. Well except the actual wolves, they're still wolves, I think."

Stiles nodded in shock, "There's are more then one talking wolf in this castle. Awesome. Because I was totally thinking I received a concussion when Derek threw me across the room earlier and that my brain was hemorrhaging, causing intense hallucinations. But now I know this is all just part of some crazy magical spell. That makes total sense."

"Really?" The wolf asked, excitement lightening his voice.

"No." Stiles replied and slid against the wall to sit on the floor, "I have no clue what's going on. This kind of stuff does not happen in real life. I mean, I've spent years wanting it to happen but in no way was I ready for this. And just look at you puppy; you're talking to me like I'm your best friend."

The wolf came over and nuzzled him comfortingly. "You can be my best friend if you want. My name's Scott. What's yours?"

Stiles began to pet Scott affectionately, "I'm Stiles. I suppose I will need a friend in a place like this. You can bandage my wounds after Derek beats the crap out of me from shits and giggles."

Scott gave him a look of horror and shook his head vehemently, "Oh no. The Alpha would never hurt you on purpose. He likes you, I can tell."

"He likes me?" Stiles ran his hands through his short hair, "A person who likes someone doesn't usually throw said someone across rooms or imprison them for the rest of their lives for that matter. I could be wrong considering I've never had a girl friend or a boyfriend like ever but I'm pretty sure those things aren't in the how to make other like you hand book."

Scott make a growling sound that might be laughter, "You're funny. Come on, I'm supposed to show you your new room." Stiles groaned but managed to get to his feet with the help of Scott pulling on his pant leg with his teeth. "Your room's right up here to the left. But this is your home now so you're free to go anywhere you wish. Well except the west wing. You can't go there."

"Why not?" Stiles asked as Scott nosed open an opulently decorated door. It's pale white and gold paint standing out in contrast to the gloom around him. He followed Scott inside.

Stiles' first reaction when he saw the largest bed he'd ever seen was to run full spirit towards it and thoroughly wreck the covers by leaping up and jumping on it to his hearts content. "I take everything back, well half way. If being trapped here means getting to sleep in this thing, I'm half way okay with it. It's like a fucking cloud." Stiles moans after falling onto his back.

Scott, who had joined him on the four poster nuzzled his hand in search of more petting, "Living in a castle certainly has it's perks. Speaking of which, you have you're own washroom through that other door. It has hot running water and everything. Oh I almost forgot. I was supposed to tell you to freshen up so you can have dinner with the Alpha. Erica will pick out something for you to wear that's appropriate. She's better at the clothing thing."

Stiles shook his head and slowly caressed the sot fur between Scott's ears, "A bath sounds nice, but I don't think I'll be attending to dinner with Derek."

Scott's ears instantly perked up, "But you have too!"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door a slender tawny wolf entered the room, she dragged a trunk behind her. Scott tried to hide his face in the blankets. "Alright, where's the fresh meat?" She asked with a smirk. At least Stiles assumed the toothy grin was a smirk. Wolf emotions were harder to read.

"You must be Erica. Call me Stiles." He said, looking up from the bed. "You can leave, by the way. I'm not going to dinner. So I won't be needed anything "appropriate" to wear."

Erica did not looked pleased.

It was almost an hour later and Derek was in the darkened dining room, pacing. "Where is he?" He snarled at two wolves. The larger of them, Boyd, shrugged and looked a little uninterested while the smaller, Issac, scrambled to find a response. "Well perhaps he's having a difficult time deciding what to wear. Maybe he wants to impress you." Derek gave him a skeptical look from the shadows.

"I told Scott and Erica to have him here half an hour ago! What's taking so long?" Derek growled.

"It would be advisable to just relax sire, he's lost his father and his freedom in a day. He'll need some time to compose himself." Boyd answered.

Issac spoke up, "He could be the one who can break the spell. Have you put any thought to that?"

"Why do you think he's not sleeping in the tower?!" Derek snapped before resuming his pacing in the dark corner.

"Alright," Issac said with a nod, "then all you have to do is make him fall in love with you, you fall in love with him,and puff the spell is broken. We'll be back to our normal self in no time."

"The key phrase being he has to fall in love with Derek." Boyd pointed out.

Issac blinked, "I see your point. We'll give it a week."

"I say a month at least." Boyd chuckled.

The two continued to watch Derek stalk in the shadows for a few more moments before Issac replied, "I hope Scott and Erica are having better luck." As he spoke the two in question hesitantly entered the room.

"Well, where is he?" Derek snarled. Scott gave Erica a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Her ear hurt from where Stiles had bitten it and she had every intention of throwing Scott under the bus. Scott looked mortified when Derek marched up in front of him. "Well, Scott?"

"Umm, after much debate and some rather unorthodox ah, dog training skills..." He looked over at Erica who was cuddling up with the other two and was no help at all.

Derek's eyes flashes red with alpha power, "Spit it out Scott."

Scott gave a pitiful whimper and mumbled, "He's not coming."

"WHAT?!" Derek bellowed and stormed out of the dinning hall and up the stairs; the four wolves hot on his tail. He rampaged down the hall way and slammed his fist onto Stiles door three times; the door shaking on it's hinges. "I told you you to come to dinner!" He screamed.

There was a crash of something breakable on the other side of the door followed by Stiles yelling, "I'm not hungry!"

"You come out now or I'll break down the door!" Derek threatened.

Stiles threw yet another breakable object, "I'd like to see you try asshole!"

Boyd and Issac were tugging on the hem of Derek's soft leather shirt fiercely trying to contain him from turn the door to splinters. "Sir I don't think that's the best way to make him fall in love with you." Boyd growled through barred teeth.

"Derek, please try to be a gentlemen." Erica pleaded.

Derek let out a frustrated huff, "But he's being so irritating."

"Calm down," Scott suggested, "People don't like being yelled at."

The look on Derek's face could kill, but he squared his shoulders and calmly asked, "Will you come to dinner?"

"No!" Came the short response.

Derek almost punched a hole in the door but the betas nudged him in reminder and he tried again. "It would give me great pleasure if you joined me for dinner. Please."

Stiles voice just as sharp as before, "No thank you!"

"You can't stay in there forever!" Derek hollered back, getting frustrated again.

"Yes I can!" Stiles retorted.

Derek let out a roar, "Fine, then go ahead and starve!" He turned to his wolves. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" With that, Derek did another one of his classic fuming exits to the west wing.

Erica sighed and turned to her brothers, "Scott and Issac, stand guard here at the door and make sure Stiles doesn't try to sneak off. Boyd, let's clean up dinner. At least, we can put a lot of it in the ice chest."

Issac gave Scott a coy smile after the other two had left and licked his muzzle. "Missed you." Issac murmured.

Scott giggled and licked Issac back, "I saw you this morning."

"That was forever ago. Minutes away from you seem like years." Issac cooed.

"You're so cheesy." Scott replied but he nuzzled Issac anyway.

Issac nipped at Scott's neck insinuating what he was thinking before asking anyways, "Wanna go mess around behind those curtains while we guard the door?"

Scott's whole face practically lit up, "Yeah!"

A few more hours passed before Stiles' stomach growled at him. By Stiles' best guess it was after midnight. "Oh shush you." He said, poking at it. "I don't need you sounding like sourwolf grouchy pants too." He rifled through his pack in hopes there might be more fried dough left. Doughnuts weren't really the most nutritional food be could have brought but he had been panicking at the time and needed comfort food. But now the comfort food was gone and he'd already taken a shower but he had been so put out he couldn't even get himself hard enough to jack off and distract himself.

To make matters worse, he had peeked outside his door over an hour ago and could totally hear all sorts of weird noises coming from behind the curtains and he was pretty sure he was never gonna look at Scott or the rest of the wolves the same again. "Tis my life." He whined face down in the rumbled sheets of his bed, "The taling wolves all get to have sex but Stiles... he gets yelled out by broody mcbrooderton and still a virgin."

"Fuck this," Stiles groans and unfolds himself from the bedsheets. The polished hardwood is cool beneath his bare feet as he tip toed across the room to the door. The handle twists in his grasp and he pokes his head out. From the soft whimpers Stiles guesses the Scott and Issac have settled into some sort of post coital cuddle puddle and if he's really quiet he might be able to sneak by.

He gets about three feet before both of them are sticking their head out from underneath the crimson drapes. "Stiles, where are you going?" Scott whispers.

"To get food. Or I don't know find something interesting. I'm bored as fuck and listening to some wolf sexy times... not really my thing. Was never much in to beastiality. So you two continue to have fun. I'm gonna look for some dinner." Stiles explained while he walked backwards slowly.

Scott and Issac looked embarrassed for about ten seconds before they realized Stiles was half way down the hallway and they were up and after him almost before he could break out into a full run. "You can't leave your room Stiles!" Scott said as he ran after him.

"Watch me!" Stiles snarked and slid around a corner. "Don't try to separate a Stilinski from food Scotty!"

Scott and Issac's claws clattered against the flooring as the gave pursuit. "Derek said you had to eat with him!" Issac spoke up as they crashed down the hall.

Stiles made it to the staircase and without much thought jumped up and slide down the banister, screaming as he sped towards the marble floor of the entrance. Scott and Issac stood at the top of the stairs and cringed as they watched him crash in a sprawling heap.

"I'm okay." Stiles groaned, trying to lift himself back up, and failing. "I was wrong, definitely not okay." Scott and Issac rushed to his side and nosed at him. Stiles flipped over and tried to squirm away as best he could from the comforting licks. "Stop it." He chuckled, "Dog slobber is not going to fix me. I'll be good in a second."

"Stiles," Scott admonished with big eyes, "You can't leave your room. Derek will be angry."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up, "Derek's always angry. And if I can't leave my room you're a big fat liar Scott."

Scott's eye got even bigger, "What?! No I'm not. Issac, tell him I'm not a liar. Or fat." He whined.

"You are too a liar," Stiles said, cutting Issac off, "You said that this was my home and I could go anywhere. So if you make me stay in my room you're a liar. Why would you lie to your best friend like that Scott? I'm hurt."

Scott looked petrified, like his entire world was crumbling and he was an ax murderer or something, "No. But, but Stiles. I didn't mean. Issac tell him I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sorry Stiles. Please forgive me."

Stiles could hardly contain his laughter, even Issac looked a little amused. "I don't know I guess you're not fat." Stiles teased with a mock sigh, "But, I'm really hungry. I might need some food to be able to forgive you fully."

"Really?" Scott said, with happy stars in his eyes, "I can get you food. Come on. We have a big kitchen and there's lots of left overs from dinner. Boyd cooked. He can cook anything."

Erica and Boyd were wrestling in the dinning room when the trio walked in. Erica snarled at Stiles between pinning Boyd and being flipped over, "What's he doing here?"

"He tricked Scott. It was rather humorous so I let it happen." Issac explained with a sly smile.

Scott turned on Stiles, "You tricked me?" he looked heart broken.

"Only so you would feed me buddy." Stiles replied and wandered further into the room, patting Scott's head. "Where's the grub?"

Boyd huffed when Erica body checked him, "It's in the ice chest. Try the lamb. I spent an hour cooking it to perfection."

"I have to get it myself? Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Stiles asked with a mocking grin.

Issac flopped down by the fire and motioned with his paw for Scott to join him. "If you're expecting a song and dance routine with dinner as well you're going to be greatly disappointed."

As Boyd has promised, the lamb was cooked to perfection. Stiles was full and, for the moment, content. He wandered back into the dining room from the kitchen to find all four of the wolves in a massive heap of sleeping fur. He smiled at them and then quietly made his way back into the entrance. "Now, to find out what's hiding in the west wing."

He slowly made his way towards what he assumed was west and soon found two large black doors. The frame charred but an ancient fire, long since past. Stiles pressed a hand to the smoke stained paint and pushed softly in the wood; the door slide silently open.

Inside was a darkened staircase, followed by another hallway. Stiles ventured forth in the gloom. At one time Stile could imagine this place being a marvelous sight. Beneath the dust and ash of the phantom fire Stile could still see the intricate carvings of gold and brass. Blacked chandeliers hung above; their crystal accents glimmering in the deary light of pre-dawn.

There was a light at the end of the hallway and Stiles moved towards it through the wreckage of charred tables and smashed chairs. He pushed the open door further and slipped into a massive bed chamber. Like the wing behind it, this room must once have been a haven of rich fabrics and beautiful things. Now the drapes lay in ragged tatters from the massive windows, the bed had fallen half way onto the ground and it's silk sheets were stained with age, and the priceless works of art which had once hung on the ash stained walls were smashed upon the floor. Except for one that is.

Stiles made his way to the portrait, the colors still bright despite the age and smoke damage. What shocked Stiles most were the claw marks that had shredded the canvas. He lifted the torn pieces and brought them back to where they originally sat. He gasped in shock when he recognized the picture.

Still had never been very interested in the history of Beacon Hills when his father had moved them there from the city. It had been a new village in a new region, ruled by a new king because the old one had died in a fire or something. No one in the village spoke of the tragedy much and Stiles had had no interest in learning more. But he did remember the painting in the town hall of the previous royal family. The Argents, the new rulers, had it there to memorialize a family who according to the Argents had fallen prey to their own gluttony for wealth and power. Stiles had always thought that was funny because the family in the portrait looked so happy and kind.

Running his hand over the smiling faces, Stiles recalled the rulers from history class. There was the King and Queen, their faces lit up with happiness as they looked at their slew of smaller children. Next to them was the Kings brother Peter. On either side of them were the oldest of the King and Queen's children. "Princess Laura and..." Stiles' fingers faltered when they ran over the boys face. "Derek."

His heart beat fast and heavy in Stiles' chest. "Prince Derek..." He was stunned, overwhelmed. Derek was Derek Hale, a prince and rightful ruler to Beacon Hills. However, Stiles did not have much time to comprehend all this because suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being spun around.

"What are you doing here?" The darkened shadow of a man spat. Stiles couldn't make out his face in the pre-dawn light and before he could get a better look he was being tossed towards the door. "You were told to never come here. Get out!"

The sun was rising and the light coming in through the windows blinded him. "I'm sorry. I was just curious. You're the Prince..." As the light filled the decaying room he heard a growl of pain and then Derek was there, looking very much like the beast in the dawn light.

Derek stalked towards him again, "I said GET OUT!" He screamed and Stiles was already scrambling to his feet. With only a moments glance back at the broken man, Stiles flew down the stairs and back to his room where his back was still waiting. He was getting out of this place. He had to tell someone that Derek was alive.

In a matter of minutes he was wrapped in his red coat and flying out the door and into the woods; a great roar of sorrow and fury echoing after him.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Life is happening and holidays so I'm super busy. But I hope you guys like this chapter. There will be porn in the next one! Let me know what you guys think! As always I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Teen Wolf.

Xoxo  
Cal


End file.
